Elizabeth, não tire os olhos do horizonte
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: Elizabeth sofre por estar longe de Will. E só se passaram alguns meses... Elizabeth sente cada vez mais, agonia e tristeza por estar longe do seu amado. Como será que ela se sente? Música para a fic: I'm With You - Avril Lavigne.


"**Elisabeth, não tire os olhos do horizonte."**

**I'm standing on the bridge**

_Eu estou parade na ponte_

**I'm waiting in the dark**

_Estou esperando no escuro_

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

_Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora_

_"Elisabeth estava parada em uma sacada em frente a sua casa, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Havia uma pequena garoa no ar. O sereno roçava na pele alva de Elisabeth, a qual refletia sobre a sua paixão."_

É terrível a falta que Will me faz.

Faz falta tê-lo por perto. Sua voz grave e aveludada sussurrando no meu ouvido. O jeito engraçado no qual ele me chamava de "Senhorita Swan", mesmo ele me conhecendo desde que éramos crianças. E cada vez em que eu o corrigia, ele ria. O seu belo sorriso, com os dentes tão perfeitamente alinhados...

Lembro-me, com cada detalhe, a primeira vez que o vi. O rosto de um jovem menino, que desde então, já sofria tanto.

Éramos tão amigos, vivemos cada momento inesquecível juntos. E sempre nutrimos uma fidelidade incomparável. Eu sentia uma atração por Will. Mas tinha medo da assumir e ser rejeitada pelos meus sentimentos.

E percebi que ele me amava mesmo, naquele dia em que fui raptada. Ele veio em minha busca, para me salvar. Poderia ser um ato de um verdadeiro amigo. Mas, eu imaginei que havia algo mais. Principalmente nos olhares os quais ele me lançava. Sempre me senti atraída por aqueles olhos castanhos líquidos profundos e misteriosos.

**There's nothing but the rain**

_Mas não há nada além da chuva_

**No footsteps on the ground**

_Sem pegadas no chão_

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

_Tento ouvir algo mas não há som_

No dia em que casamos, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

**(****Flashback****)**

-Elisabeth... Casa comigo?

-Que hora mais inoportuna, Will!

-É melhor aproveitarmos enquanto estamos vivos. Casa comigo?

**(****Fim do Flashback****)**

Mas logo, esse sonho teve um fim trágico. Um fim o qual eu nunca imaginei que iria passar.

Will foi obrigado a virar o capitão do Holandês Voador. E junto com essa responsabilidade, ele não deveria pôr os pés em terra por 10 anos.

Seis meses de 10 anos. Eu sentia uma profunda mágoa. Will havia me incumbido um dever inegável: cuidar do seu coração. Eu o levava para onde quer que eu fosse. Eu o sentia bater, Will estava vivo, em algum lugar.

-Onde você está, Will?

Um dos meus medos era que Will conhecesse alguma mulher e se apaixonasse. Eu jamais seria capaz de traí-lo. Todos os dias, eu me lembrava da cada momento com ele antes de partir. Aquele dia na praia, em que passamos fazendo juras inacabáveis de amor, sentindo os nossos corpos juntos, fazendo carícias e dizendo o quanto nos amávamos.

Sentia falta. Um vazio havia tomado conta do meu peito desde que ele havia partido.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me****?**

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar?_

**Won't somebody come take me home****?**

_Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?_

-Will. Eu te amo. – fechei os olhos, imaginando mais uma vez o seu rosto perfeito, o seu sorriso, seus olhos, a pele e os lábios nos quais eram a minha perdição e objeto de consumo – Sei que pode me ouvir. Eu te amo, Will. Quando é que você vai voltar? Sinto tanto a sua falta...

O vento correu em minha direção, trazendo uma sensação de tranqüilidade. O cheiro salgado do mar me acalmava. Sabia que Will sabia o que eu estava sentindo.

Saudades.

**It's a damn cold night**

_É uma noite fria e maldita_

**Trying to figure out this life**

_Estou tentando decifrar esta vida_

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão?_

**Take me somewhere new?**

_E me levar a algum lugar novo?_

**I don't know who you are**

_Nem sei quem você é_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Mas eu, eu estou com você_

Era injusto o que o destino havia nos dado. Estarmos separados por uma longa e imensurável distância, vivendo apenas a certeza de nos vermos algum dia...

Daqui a 10 anos.

-Quero você de volta nos meus braços. – murmurei com lágrimas nos olhos. Já estava tarde e eu não havia cansado de vigiar o horizonte, como havia me pedido Will. Todas as tardes eu ficava a vigiar o horizonte, em espera da volta triunfante do Holandês Voador. Um dia ele iria voltar, eu sabia.

Saí da sacada em direção a orla da praia. Sentir a areia, na qual Will só poderia tocar daqui a 10 anos, me fazia bem. Sentia isso por ele.

"_A maldita paixão por um pirata. O pirata mais lindo que já vi..." _pensava enquanto descia as escadarias.

As pessoas andavam apressadas, voltando para as suas casa, as suas famílias. Os artesãos recolhiam suas bugigangas e colocavam-nas nas suas sacolas, voltando com pressa. Somente eu ia contra aquela maré de pessoas sedentas por suas famílias e amores.

**I'm looking for a place**

_Estou procurando um lugar _

**I'm searching for a face**

_Tentando encontrar um rosto_

**Is anybody here****, I know**

_Há alguém aqui, eu sei_

**Cause nothing is going right**

_Porque nada esta dando certo_

**And everything's a mess**

_Está tudo uma bagunça _

**And no one likes to be alone**

_E ninguém gosta de ficar só_

Cheguei à orla. Vazia, como o previsto. Descalcei os meus sapatos e pus-me a andar pela orla, sentindo o mar molhar os meus pés.

O mar em que Will viajava.

"_Como será o nosso encontro, daqui a 10 anos? Será que ele também vai mudar?"_ pensava enquanto andava ouvindo o som das ondas batendo ao encontro de algumas rochas que ali haviam.

Mas, Will não iria mudar, pois ele era agora, imortal. Como seria que ele iria reagir a me ver? Eu iria mudar, com certeza, em 10 anos.

-Elisabeth... Elisabeth... – pude jurar que ouvi o vento soprar aos meus ouvidos, a voz de Will me chamando. Senti um alento em meu coração. Será que Will estava em apuros?

-Will! Will! – comecei a correr pela orla. Fui à direção que o vento soprava. Era Will. A voz dele me chamava carinhosamente. Senti o meu coração bater mais forte. Cheguei a uma península da ilha. Havia somente pedras ali. O céu estrelado brilhava acima de mim, e a lua iluminava tudo no firmamento.

Sentei-me em uma das pedras, as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

-Will... Por favor, me chame... Só mais uma vez... – falei olhando para o horizonte.

Nada respondeu. O som das ondas me fez pensar.

Eu estava ouvindo coisas.

**Oh****, why is everything so confusing**_**?**_

_Por que está tudo tão confuso?_

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

_Talvez, eu só esteja fora de mim_

Mais nove anos e seis meses. A saudade crescia a cada dia. Foi então que eu vi uma sombra fantasmagórica ao meu lado. Quando olhei, quase morri de susto.

Era Will, como um fantasma.

-Will? Will! Fale comigo! – me desfiz em lágrimas – Por favor, Will. Responda...

Ele sorriu, misteriosamente para mim. Seria uma visão?

-Elisabeth... – disse o fantasma de Will – Faça uma coisa por mim, por favor.

Assenti com a cabeça. Era ele! Will. Fiquei em estado de choque. O que haveria acontecido com ele?

-Elisabeth... Não tire os olhos do horizonte...

E aquele espectro se desfez, me deixando mais confusa do que nunca.

* * *

_Oi, luvs!_

_Tudo bem? Muito obrigada pelas reviews, também! _

_Estou muito feliz... É, mais uma com a música da Avril... dojasoijdiosajdo_

_Estou dando duro para escrever essas one-shot. Quero sugestões!_

_Beijos, GOXTOSOS (AS)!_


End file.
